Le nouveau Batman
by Pink Cinderella
Summary: Suite à la mort de Bruce Wayne, son fils tourmenté prend sa relève et doit faire face au Joker, plus puissant qu'avant. Pourratil le vaincre ou seratil lui aussi traîné dans la mort ?  AventureRomanceDrama


-1Alex avait 15 ans, comme tous les ados, ou presque, il détestait faire face aux conflits, détestait vivre à Gotham City, détestait son père dont la tombe n'était jamais vide… en fait, il n'aimait plus grand chose ici. Aujourd'hui, ses profs ne parvinrent pas à le captiver, longtemps, l'adolescent resta là, à noircir des pages et des pages entières de son carnet personnel. Il écrivait tout, ses pensées personnelles et surtout, au grand déplaisir de sa mère, des dessins de chauves-souris. Oui, son nom était bel et bien Alex Wayne. L'ancien Batman, Bruce, son père, était depuis longtemps éteint. Sa lutte contre le Joker l'avait tué… Le jeune homme leva finalement la tête, observant l'horloge dont les aiguilles ne bougeaient jamais vraiment. Il décida en avoir assez et leva la main, plongeant son regard d'un bleu océan dans les yeux de son professeur, Mme Travis.

- Oui, Alex ? demanda-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

- Je peux partir ? Ma mère vous a laissé un mot dans votre casier.

À force, personne ne savait plus s'il mentait ou non, mais, jamais l'adolescent ne restait jusqu'à la fin de son cours. Jamais. Elle lui fit signe que oui en soupirant, lasse de cette mascarade. Alex attrapa son sac bandoulière, le passant à son cou, puis, sortit de la classe. La liberté, il l'adorait. Sincèrement, sans paraître superficiel, toutes les filles l'aimaient en secret, à cause de ce côté rebelle qu'il affichait. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient en frange sur un œil, dégradés un peu n'importe comment. Toujours maquillé avec un eyeliner noir, portant des vêtements serrés et trop courts, des jeans foncés. Et puis… il y avait sa timidité maladive qui les touchaient, oui, Alex savait leur plaire, mais aucune ne comptait vraiment, sauf la jolie Lisa. La seule à ne pas le regarder.

Il soupira, se mettant à marcher vers la porte de verre. Sa mère ne serait pas heureuse de le voir encore une fois d'avance, elle qui cherchait à ce qu'il se fasse des amis. Impossible. L'adolescent donna un violent coup de pied dans une canette, pourquoi des amis ? Personne à qui se confier… il n'en mourait pas ! Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Alex poussa le grillage de fer, saluant Alfred au passage, d'un hochement de tête. Entre eux régnait une grande complicité, que sa bornée de mère ne comprendrait jamais. Justement, dès qu'il posa le pied sur le marbre, un hurlement l'accueillit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! Il y a cours !

- C'était ennuyant… répondit-il d'une voix basse et mélancolique.

- Alex, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ton attitude ! lui balança-t-elle.

- Je te dis que c'était ennuyant, c'est pas suffisant comme excuse ?

- Non. Et tu ne mettras plus son costume, d'accord ?! Je t'ai vu, et ce n'est pas ce que Bruce voudrait…

- Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'il voulait ! Tu l'as tué !

Elle le retint par le poignet, une lueur furieuse dansant entre ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de quelqu'un, tant de rage dans son corps, elle en avait des convulsions… Alex tenta de se dégager, sans la regarder.

- Retire ce que tu as dit, fit sa mère, sérieuse. Tout de suite.

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Tu sais que c'est vrai.

Aussitôt, il regretta d'avoir poursuivi sur sa lancée. Des larmes perlaient sur les cils de sa mère, alors qu'elle lâchait son emprise sur lui. Pour la première fois, il remarqua aussi à quel point elle vieillissait, depuis la mort de son père… ses cheveux blonds étaient striés de mèches argentées, de petites rides se formaient à la commissure de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'élégante jeune femme de son enfance, loin de là. Tyrannique et dévastée par les événements, voilà ce qu'elle était. Alex s'élança vers les escaliers, montant au plus vite vers sa chambre où il s'enferma, barrant la porte. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, pour mettre un trait sur sa deuxième vie. Pour mettre un trait à jamais… Cette idée le terrorisait profondément. Depuis la venue de « Batman » dans sa vie, il avait deux personnalités… le timide introverti, détestant sa vie d'étudiant et le nouvel homme chauve-souris qui sauvait des vies avec passion, sans peur.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, observant les fissures dans le plafond. Depuis quand faisait-il ça ? Alex n'en avait pas souvenir… peu après la mort de son père, sans doute. Gotham avait besoin de Batman, tout comme lui avait besoin de les aider. Ça, Bruce l'aurait voulu. Il le savait au plus profond de lui, mais maintenant… sa mère avait l'autorité pour forcer Alfred à se débarrasser du costume. L'adolescent se releva, faisant basculer son étagère pour retrouver le passage étroit et sombre. Des rafales de poussière cascadèrent autour de sa fine silhouette, le plongeant dans un univers de souvenirs. Et tel un automate, il descendit les marches taillées finement dans la pierre. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la noirceur, moins les murs n'étaient de qualité, dépouillés de leurs soins minutieux. Le marbre laissait place à la terre humide, le plafond à des stalagmites accueillant des chauves-souris par centaines et milliers.

Alex referma derrière lui une seconde porte, rongée par la moiteur du décor. Puis, comme toujours, Alfred vint à sa rencontre, un plateau avec du café mousseux dans les mains. Il lui tendit une tasse, en souriant. Sous ses épaisses lunettes, le majordome riait.

- Votre fureur n'apportera rien, Monsieur.

- Je sais Alfred… mais ma mère veut que je rende l'âme de Batman, que je l'assassine et laisse Gotham se terrer dans la noirceur, répondit un peu vivement l'adolescent.

- Elle ne suit que l'impulsion de son cœur, celui qui autrefois battait pour votre père.

- C'est idiot ! Batman sauvait des vies et en sauve toujours, pourquoi le laisser s'éteindre ? Bruce Wayne est mort, mais pas lui… il renaît lorsque j'enfile le costume !

- C'est dur pour votre mère, fit Alfred, en déposant le plateau. Elle ne comprends pas votre désir… parce que, c'est bien celui de faire revivre votre père qui vous amène à faire ceci, non ?

Alex serra le poing, refoulant des sanglots qui passeraient mal. Il ne voulait plus être faible, jamais Batman ne l'aurait été. En réalité, il n'en savait rien… et pour une fois, l'adolescent se laissa aller. Permettant à une larme, une seule de rouler sur sa joue. Pourquoi Alfred comprenait-il toujours ? Pourquoi trouvait-il à chaque fois les mots que lui n'osait prononcer ? Le majordome lui donna une tape dans le dos, pour le réconforter, et aussitôt, tout le malheur s'évanouit dans l'air. Alex se leva, chancelant, pressant le bouton qui allumerait toutes les machines, et les lumières.

- Monsieur, le signal est ouvert dans le nord de Gotham. Sûrement le Commissaire. Puis-je me permettre un commentaire ?

- Oui Alfred ?

- Le costume vous va aussi bien qu'à votre père, vous savez.

En disant cela, il s'effaça, traversant par le passage qui menait à ses appartements. Au passage, il jeta les clés de la Batmobile sur la table, un léger rictus de joie dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Alfred…

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, poursuivant sa route. Lorsque la porte fut close, Alex s'empressa de sortir le costume noir, caressant les ailes douces. Il avait été retouché, bien entendu, puisque Bruce était plus bâti que lui. Pourtant, tous les deux aidaient à leur manière, puisque Alex utilisait sa grande sensibilité et les infinités de gadget que son père utilisait. L'adolescent enfila d'abord le masque, trouvant déjà qu'il avait fier allure, mais ces détails importaient peu… Une dizaine de minute plus tard, ayant terminé, il s'empressa d'attraper le trousseau de clés et s'engouffra dans la voiture. Il roulait à une vitesse effroyable, laissant sur son passage de légères étincelles. Plusieurs se retournèrent, ne sachant pas l'existence du nouveau Batman qui devrait leur sauver la vie plus tard. Alex fit crisser les pneus de la Batmobile devant un immeuble grisâtre, encroûté de rouille et d'embouts de métal tordus.

À l'aide de l'une de ses chauves-souris métallique, il tira sur le sommet, se grimpant vers le lieu où le symbole étincelait, décalé dans ce décor de profonde pauvreté. Alex soupira, alors qu'il vit une femme aux jambes galbées, nues à cause de la jupe courte qu'elle portait. Sur son nez fin, d'énormes lunettes rondes ne dissimulaient aucunement ses yeux verts pétillants. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de vue, elle poussa un petit cri aigu qui porta directement à ses nerfs.

- Où est le commissaire ? demanda l'adolescent, d'une voix sèche.

- Il est mort, fit la jeune femme, sans émotion. Je suis sa remplaçante, et je ne pouvais attendre de vous rencontrer. Je vous croyais mort, Batman.

- Je suis son remplaçant.

- Oh…

Aussitôt, elle recula, déposant les documents serrés contre sa poitrine sur une table basse, fracassée en deux. Une araignée courut le long des feuilles, sûrement officielles, étant donné que la signature du maire figurait sur le dessus. Alex s'accouda à une bordure de pierre froide, jaugeant la commissaire, loin d'être fier de leur choix.

- Ça change quelque chose ? J'ai sauvé des vies, vous saurez. Plus d'une dizaine, et neutralisé plusieurs hommes de main du Joker.

- Vous le connaissez ?! s'exclama-t-elle, en bondissant sur ses pieds.

- Mon père était Batman, alors assurément, oui, je le connais.

- Je suis désolée, et bien… je vais changer mon opinion sur vous et je peux bien expliquer le problème.

Il soupira, sans bouger, attendant qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Décidément, il était loin d'aimer cette femme… avec ses manières pour le moins étrange. Quelque chose se tramait assurément, à propos du Joker, mais quoi ? L'adolescent se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif.

- C'est le Joker, il a refait des siennes.

- J'avais deviné, merci.

- Il compte prendre le contrôle de Gotham par les casinos, en emprisonnant les gagnants dans la chambre forte. Il a déjà frappé plusieurs fois, et de fortes rançons sont demandées aux relations des prisonniers. Le Joker se fit au gain qu'ils amassent pour demander un prix, toujours bien salé. Les familles se ruinent, sans jamais revoir leur être cher. Joker refuse de ramener les prisonniers, il veut autre chose…

- Le contrôle de Gotham.

- Oui, il cherche à faire plier le maire, n'attendant que l'instant où son fils se jettera dans la gueule du loup, à ses 21 ans. Ce qui se trouve à être dans…

- 2 semaines, je sais.

La commissaire se leva vivement, le toisant un peu trop pour être acceptable. Alex fit de même, prenant la direction opposée, pour rebrousser chemin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour traquer le Joker, à 15 ans, il était assez vieux pour se débrouiller seul.

- Je n'accepte pas que l'on m'interrompe !

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de travailler avec vous, Commissaire. Vous le comprenez, ça ? Vous êtes superficielle et bornée, comme ma mère. Maintenant, laissez-moi tranquille. Je retrouverai le Joker, **seul**.

Il accentua tellement ce dernier mot, la jeune femme en fut outrée et attrapa son bras, qui glissa sur le caoutchouc résistant.

- Batman, attendez !

Soupirant, il se retourna, n'essayant même pas de plonger son regard dans le sien, la politesse n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette fille.

- Je peux peut-être vous convaincre ?

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement.

Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, louvoyant doucement sous ses yeux. Ses hanches ondulaient, son regard implorait, mais Alex ne fit pas le moindre mouvement. La jeune femme se mit sur la pointe des pieds, atteignant facilement ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa avec fougue. L'adolescent ne répondit pas, la repoussant du mieux qu'il le put. Dans sa tête tournait des phrases pêle-mêle, des insultes entre autres, puis, lui revint celle-ci, de son père. Peu avant sa mort…

_Même si je devais m'éteindre, ne force pas le destin. Ne laisse pas la vengeance t'attraper dans ses filets, ne fais pas comme moi, Alex._

- Alors, vous voulez travailler avec moi ? s'enquit avec un large sourire la rousse.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… un strip-tease ? Je ne comprends rien.

- Peut-être que votre stratagème fonctionnait avec les idiots pervers de votre espèce, mais pas avec moi. Je ne suis pas comme les autres, et ne le serai jamais. C'est ainsi.

- S'il vous plaît… je n'essaierai plus de vous embrasser, je le promets, mais aidez-moi… Sans vous, le Joker réussira…

Il croisa les bras, la regardant penaude et attristée.

- Bien… je peux vous aider, mais n'espérez pas de moi plus qu'une coopération.

- Parfait ! Je le jure… s'il le faut.

Alex lui fit un petit signe de tête, signifiant sans doute au revoir en son langage corporel, elle n'en sut rien. Puis, quelques instants plus tard, Batman disparut au loin dans sa voiture, vers une destination inconnue. À bord, l'adolescent réfléchissait, mais se sentit enfermer. Étrangement seul, lui qui ne craignait pas la solitude. Il se gara devant une ruelle sombre, où ses jambes le menèrent. Alex se laissa glisser contre le mur, alors qu'une pluie fine vint le mouiller. Les cheveux dans le vent salé, il contempla le monde environnant. Les clochards qui se traînaient avec leurs larges manteaux, encrassés de terre. Les mères serrant leur bébé contre elles, de peur de se faire attaquer d'un instant à l'autre. Gotham respirait la misère, de jour en jour Joker accentuait ce trait. Quand la souffrance cesserait-elle ? Alex se le demanda… touchant le logo sur sa poitrine, à la place de son cœur.

.x Chapitre 1 x.


End file.
